322 To Love & Die in LA
by KateB-fan
Summary: Capítulo memorable... esta es mi versión  la que se ajusta a lo que vengo escribiendo , pero no se preocupen que agregaré un segundo capítulo con una escena alternativa de lo que DEBERIA haber pasado en la suite... disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer todos los comentarios y el interés de mis nuevos amigos aquí, realmente aprecio que tomen tiempo para leer mis locuras! Y quería aclarar que se que muchos esperaban una escena un poco más "comprometida" este capítulo, así que, como para los efectos de mi historia, esto no serviría, me permití escribir esta escena para mi historia, e incluír en un segundo chapter, la escena que todos hubiésemos querido que sucediera en la suite de Los Angeles. Espero que se haya entendido! Y espero que disfruten ambas!**

**322 To Love & Die in LA**

Castle siguió a Kate en silencio por el callejón… se sentía apenado por ella, triste… últimamente había sido todo de esa forma para ella… e incluso la relación que habían luchado tanto por defender y construir, no estaba funcionando de la manera que esperaban.

Hacía muchos días que el clima se había calmado entre ellos, no habían discutido, solo se limitaban a hablar profesionalmente, él seguía con sus chistes, ella con el mismo carácter de siempre… y nada más…

Desde el ultimátum que ella le había dado, Rick se había sentido presionado y al enterarse de que Royce había sido asesinado, sus fibras más íntimas habían sido tocadas y estaba dispuesto a una charla con Kate… para tratar de arreglar las cosas…

Es que se había dado cuenta de que con la profesión que ella tenía, estaba en peligro constante, y qué pasaría si un día, le ocurría algo y por perder tiempo en cosas que ya no tenían arreglo, se privaban de vivir una vida feliz?

La observó devastada… le pidió que no se acercara al cuerpo… "Castle si fuera yo quien estuviera ahí, te irías?"- le dijo ella y él comprendió… comprendió que ella era demasiado importante como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo…

Y cuando Lanie le entregó la carta, Castle se sintió curioso… pero ella no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Intentó enfocarse y ayudarla a resolver el caso, pero cuando las pistas los condujeron a Los Angeles, tuvo que hablar con el Capitán Montgomery, porque ambos sabían que Kate se iría allá… sin refuerzos… sin la posibilidad de actuar como policía… solo para esclarecer la muerte de su compañero…

Ella fue clara cuando él quiso acompañarla a su casa "Por favor… necesito estar sola"- dijo y él sabía que ella estaría planeando irse…

Por eso, no lo pensó demasiado, y se tomó un avión a Los Angeles, habiendo consultado previamente en que vuelo viajaría ella…

Kate se sintió incómoda sentada entre esos dos hombres corpulentos en el avión… sería un viaje largo… pero estaba satisfecha de haberse decidido, aunque el grandote del lado del pasillo le sonriera demasiado y ella quisiera esconderse abajo del asiento…

Y de pronto, la azafata había venido a decirle que tenía lugar para ella en Primera Clase… al principio, Kate no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… pero cuando vio a Castle con una copa en la mano, invitándola a tomar champagne, no pudo evitar respirar de alivio… se sentía demasiado sola… aunque las cosas con Castle no estuvieran del todo bien…

Sin embargo, fingió sorpresa y fastidio, actitudes esperables en ella, y él le contó que estaba yendo a la filmación de "Heat Wave", "casualmente". Y ella le dejó totalmente en claro que no sería una policía como en New York… y él se hizo el desentendido. Al final, Kate asumió que sería de ayuda si él se quedaba, pero le pidió discreción…

Aunque esa no era la virtud de Castle, lo primero que había hecho al llegar era alquilar una Ferrari… y luego, invitar a Kate a compartir la habitación "doble" del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaría… Kate se rehusó al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sería más fácil estar con él ahí, y no estar viajando permanentemente…

"Acaso tienes miedo de no poder controlarte conmigo?"- le había dicho él alzando una ceja.

"No es de mi de quien estoy preocupada"- ella sabía que él intentaría algo… y eso era lo que más le incomodaba…

"Te aseguro que mis intenciones son puras"- le dijo él y ella no le creyó, pero sin embargo aceptó… y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la habitación que él había reservado… y sonrió apreciativamente cuando Castle canceló todos los arreglos que había hecho para que su estadía fuera mas "romántica"…

El caso continuó, Ryan y Esposito los ayudaban desde New York… pero cada vez las cosas se fueron complicando más y hasta fueron detenidos por entrar en una casa sin autorización… Montgomery los levantó en peso, pero Kate siguió decidida a quedarse…

Castle había tratado desesperadamente de encontrar un momento para poder aclarar las cosas con Kate… era absurdo que siguieran así…

Y el momento había llegado… o por lo menos así lo creía él, esa noche, luego de cenar en el hotel…

La conversación sobre el caso los había relajado más… ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, sentada en el sillón frente al él, aunque quizás fuera lo mucho que él la extrañaba, la había notado distendida… y triste… le contó sobre lo impresionada que estaba cuando Royce trabajaba con ella… de que no podía creer que no volviera a verlo más… y finalmente la conversación los había llevado un poco a un plano más personal…

-Sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi por primera vez?- ella sintió curiosidad, sabía que ambos habían sentido atracción, pero era positivo escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle…- que eras un misterio que nunca resolvería… incluso ahora… después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos… todavía estoy conmovido por la profundidad de tu fuerza, tu corazón… y tu belleza… - le dijo y ella lo miró sonriendo… estaba sorprendida, lo sentía sincero.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal, Castle… - le dijo ella juguetona, por un momento dejándose llevar por el juego de él, que la miraba como si nunca se hubiera sincerado realmente con ella.

Y de repente, Kate se sintió indefensa… o más que indefensa, insegura… sintió que él no estaba decidido, que no la había perdonado por no haber confiado en él… que todavía, al igual que ella, no había superado ese hijo que ambos, sin saberlo, habían perdido…

Y se escapó… huyó cobardemente, sin darle posibilidad a él de decir nada…

-Es tarde… debería irme a dormir…- dijo levantándose y yéndose a la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

-Kate…- intentó él para detenerla, realmente quería hablar con ella, aunque tal vez se hubiese equivocado en la forma.

-Buenas noches, Castle…- dijo Kate tratando de ocultar las ganas de llorar que la asaltaron. Y cerró la puerta.

Castle se quedó mirando la puerta sin decir nada. Algo estaba haciendo mal… y no sabía exactamente qué… trató de juntar coraje para ir y tocar su puerta… y exigirle que lo escuchara… besarla hasta el cansancio y luego hacerle el amor… hasta que a ella le quedara en claro que él quería estar con ella para siempre… se puso de pie… y se dio cuenta de que sería inútil… sintió que estaba viviendo un deja vu… esto ya lo había padecido antes… pero no quería forzar otra situación. Miró una última vez más la puerta… y se fue a su habitación…

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, Kate se debatía entre salir y buscarlo… decirle que quería estar con él, y si era necesario, arrodillarse ante él para pedirle perdón… o sino quedarse y esperar una mejor oportunidad… serenarse…

Pero de pronto, Kate sintió que quería estar con él, que no le importaba nada… que por una vez en la vida, tenía que hacer lo que su corazón le gritaba… y abrió la puerta… abrió la puerta para tirarse en sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca más… pero él se había ido… Y Kate creía en las señales… y esa era, inequívocamente, la señal de que debía esperar…

Al día siguiente… cuando él se levantó, la encontró enfrascada en el caso, frente a una pizarra que había conseguido… ella le sonrió y él la miró sonriente… a pesar de que ninguno de los dos había podido dormir bien, se los veía más tranquilos…

Castle montó el pequeño acto del interrogatorio para ella y la chispa de la sensualidad volvió sobre ellos, él no podía dejar de mirarla, la extrañaba a ella… a su cuerpo… su perfume, la forma en que ella lo miraba, la forma en que lo acariciaba… la forma en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban juntos cuando estaban piel contra piel…

Y luego, cuando la vio en traje de baño, casi tiene un ataque… y ella tuvo suerte de estar trabajando encubierta… pero aunque no podía acercársele, la acarició con su mirada… Lola… Lola Black… había sido su idea… y ella lo representaba perfecto…

Hizo su trabajo lo más rápido que pudo e igual recibió un reto de su parte. Pero finalmente luego de algunas idas y vueltas, pudieron resolver el caso y aunque la vio todavía triste, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tranquila…

En el viaje de vuelta, Castle se había quedado dormido mientras ella volvía a releer la carta por enésima vez… y lo hacía precisamente porque Royce, quien tenía una vaga idea de lo que sucedía entre Castle y ella, no hacía más que recomendarle que viviera su historia de amor con él, para no arrepentirse cuando fuera tarde.

Kate lo miró de reojo y lo vio dormir. Guardó la carta y siguió observándolo. El se movió un poco y se acomodó de frente a ella. Kate levantó la mano y lo acarició suavemente. Recuerdos de momentos vividos esos días la asaltaron, la muerte de Royce, la posibilidad que ella había tenido de matar a su asesino y la forma en que Castle, como siempre, había llegado en su ayuda y la había obligado a recapacitar…

Sus dedos dibujaron el contorno de su nariz, las facciones que ella tanto adoraba de él, y Kate se permitió sonreír, quería estar con él… pero todas las cosas que habían pasados esos días no hacían otra cosa que crear nuevamente dudas, malos entendidos, resentimientos sin sentido…

Castle se movió un poco, sonriendo involuntariamente en su sueño y Kate se mordió el labio deseando secretamente que él se despertara y la sorprendiera acariciándolo. Pero eso no ocurrió. O si… porque él hacía rato que estaba despierto, disfrutando de sus caricias pero sin hacérselo saber… para no asustarla, para que no se arrepintiera y buscara una explicación tonta de por qué lo acariciaba…

Y así… como siempre… ambos se quedaron con la idea de que era el otro, quien necesitaba tiempo…

**No se olviden que en el próximo capítulo podrán leer la escena de la suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia está dedicada a Teturita, gracias por tu apoyo! Y tus lindas palabras! **

**Y quiero aclarar que es M, para que nadie me mate, porque realmente, esta escena amerita un encuentro más "íntimo"! **

**Otra aclaración: esto sucede en alguna clase de universo alternativo, porque debería tener consecuencias que sabemos no ocurrieron en el show, desafortunadamente! DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>322 To Love &amp; Die in LA (escena alternativa o debería titularla "la escena esperada"?)<br>**

-Sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi por primera vez?- esa pregunta y ese gesto de Castle conmovieron a Kate, que tembló imperceptiblemente- que eras un misterio que nunca resolvería… incluso ahora… después de todo este tiempo a tu lado… todavía estoy sorprendido por la profundidad de tu fuerza, tu corazón… y tu belleza… - le dijo y ella lo miró sonriendo… se sentía avergonzada, Castle a menudo le hacía cumplidos, pero no podía evitar sentirse intimidada.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal, Castle… - le dijo ella juguetona, por un momento dejándose llevar por el juego de él…

Él la miró con intensidad, como si quisiera transmitirle algo más con los ojos y ella vio deseo… amor? También… porque si había algo que él le había demostrado durante esos años todas las veces que la había salvado, que la había acompañado, que la había ayudado, era que a su manera, la amaba…

Y Kate se dio cuenta de que esa noche, tendría que tomar una decisión… Todo el mundo le decía que Castle era perfecto para ella… la única que no estaba totalmente convencida, era ella, por supuesto… es que tenía miedo… todo aquello parecía un cuento de hadas… ella era una chica sencilla, y él era como un príncipe… alguien inalcanzable que había posado los ojos en ella…

Y cuando Kate pensó que él tenía intenciones de ir más allá con ella… se tensó y no pudo evitar escaparse…

-Es tarde… debería irme a dormir…- dijo levantándose y yéndose a la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

-Kate…- intentó él para detenerla, no quería cometer errores, ella era demasiado importante para él.

-Buenas noches, Castle…- dijo Kate temblando visiblemente. Y cerró la puerta.

Castle se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y suspiró. La amaba… la deseaba… pero no se animaba a ir y golpearle la puerta para convencerla de que no la lastimaría, cosa que ella seguro pensaba…

Del otro lado, Kate se tapaba la cara con las manos, sintiendo que había arruinado la oportunidad perfecta para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos…

Todavía temblando, levantó la mano y lo pensó un poco más… Castle y ella eran adultos… no había ningún impedimento para que pasaran la noche juntos… en realidad el impedimento era su relación con Josh… pero ella sabía perfectamente que si Castle levantaba un dedo y le proponía una relación en serio, ella saldría corriendo a hablar con Josh para explicarle que quería estar con Castle… así de simple… así eran sus sentimientos por él.

Y por una vez en la vida, Kate no escuchó a su cabeza, escuchó a su corazón. Con la mano en el picaporte, aspiró hondo y abrió la puerta… no lo vio sentado y su corazón se estremeció. No podía culparlo después de su reacción de cobardía…

Entró otra vez en la habitación y cerró la puerta… pensó si eso no sería una señal de que ella estaba equivocada pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a salir, caminando rápidamente para cruzar el living de la suite y llegar hasta la puerta de él…

Cuando levantaba la mano, él abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió de verla, ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y deseó que él no dijera nada que estropeara la situación…

Kate abrió la boca para hablar pero no le salieron las palabras. Él sonrió, de alguna manera comprendiendo la situación.

-Castle…- dijo ella dejando escapar el aire audiblemente- yo… no se hacer esto…- dijo en voz baja.

-Kate…- él parecía estar más agitado que ella- no hay que hacer nada… solo… dejarnos llevar…- dijo y levantó su mano tomando la de ella y besando sus dedos con ternura.

Kate lo observó cuando los ojos de él se posaron otra vez en los de ella, y se acercó, nerviosa… casi temblando y cuando él la soltó, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Castle la tomó de la cintura y fue él quien se inclinó un poco y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. El beso no fue tentativo ni respetuoso, Castle no quiso arriesgarse a que ella lo sintiera débil y se arrepintiera… sabía que probablemente al día siguiente hubiera dudas y remordimientos, pero quería aprovechar la oportunidad que ella le daba para poder saber, por una vez, lo que era tenerla toda para él, como tantas veces había soñado…

Kate se acomodó entre sus brazos y él la apretó contra su cuerpo, ansioso por sentirla. Y mientras le permitía ahondar el beso, Castle la escuchó suspirar. Y fue ahí, en ese momento, cuando sintió que perdía el control… y era ella la que manejaba la situación…

Lo empujó hacia adentro de la habitación, sin dejar de besarlo y cuando las piernas de él tocaron el colchón de su cama, él la detuvo en seco… la miró a los ojos. Era la primera vez que ella tenía los ojos tan oscuros.

Ella deslizó las manos y desabotonó su camisa con una precisión que él no esperaba. Y cuando sus manos tocaron la piel de su pecho, fue Castle quien no pudo evitar suspirar.

El beso se interrumpió y Kate deslizó sus labios por el cuello de él hasta que llegó a los hombros y al pecho. Castle cerró los ojos y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la remera larga que ella llevaba.

Kate le tomó las manos con suavidad y se separó mirándolo a los ojos. Castle sintió que el corazón se le detenía, temió que se hubiera arrepentido, pero la duda duró poco, porque ella se levantó la remera y se la quitó rápidamente.

Castle paseó su vista un momento por la prenda de encaje negro que ella llevaba puesta y luego la miró a los ojos. Ella no lo miraba, como si exponerse ante él le causara timidez…

-Estás bien?- le dijo él casi sin aliento mientras con una mano la tomaba de la cara para obligarla a mirarlo y con la otra la acercaba a su cuerpo, posesivamente.

-Si…- dijo ella en voz muy baja y sintió en su espalda, que con delicadeza, él desabrochaba la prenda y la dejaba caer…

Y así reunidos, piel contra piel, él siguió besándola y terminaron de quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa, cada tanto, él se separaba para mirarla a los ojos y asegurarse de que estaba bien…

Cuando la última prenda se reunió con las otras en el suelo, Castle la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Se arrodilló frente a ella, que también estaba arrodillada, y deslizó sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo, intensamente.

Kate lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, casi emocionada…

-Kate…- le dijo él que no se perdía ni un detalle de su expresión.

-Estoy bien, Castle…- le dijo ella mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla- solo un poco triste…

-Lo siento…- dijo él y secó su lágrima suavemente.

-No lo sientas… en este momento eres la única persona que puede hacerme olvidar un poco la pena…- dijo y lo besó suavemente. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Castle sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Castle la hizo recostar mientras la acariciaba y besaba y Kate se fue relajando, dejó olvidada toda la pena, el cansancio, la frustración con cada beso, cada caricia de él… y luego fue el turno de ella de hacer lo mismo. Él se quedó sentado y ella recorrió con sus manos y su boca, cada centímetro de su espalda y su pecho. Y cuando estuvo frente a él se colocó justo en el lugar indicado hasta que lo tomó por completo…

Segundos interminables pasaron hasta que él comenzó a moverse. Ella continuaba besándolo en la cara, en los hombros y cuando finalmente acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, Castle comenzó a dirigir sus movimientos lenta y profundamente.

-Dios, Kate… eres increíble…- le dijo él y ella rió en su oído, sensualmente.

-Tú me haces sentir así… Sr. Castle…- le dijo ella y cuando lo miró se mordió el labio.

Continuaron haciendo el amor con la misma intensidad hasta que luego de llegar al clímax juntos, se abrazaron exhaustos en la cama y se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, Castle se despertó y sonrió al verla con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo con el codo apoyado en la cama, en actitud de contemplación.<p>

-No puedes dormir?- le dijo él sonriendo.

-Solo… me desperté…- dijo ella sonriendo también.

-Estás arrepentida?- dijo con temor él, no podía evitar preguntarlo.

-No podría… fue uno de los momentos más intensos de mi vida…- dijo y miró hacia otro lado, repentinamente avergonzada.

-También para mi…- dijo él y ella lo miró- escucha… quería decirte algo… y espero que no me malinterpretes…

-Por qué lo haría?- preguntó ella.

-Por la situación en la que estamos… digo… en la cama…

-Dime…- dijo ella sin poder imaginarse lo que vendría.

-Te amo, Kate… desde hace mucho… y yo se que cometí muchos errores pero ahora que pude tenerte conmigo, me doy cuenta de que no podré vivir sin ti…

-Rick… - dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-No, no… déjame terminar… yo se que no estás sola… pero… quiero decir… te conozco… y no eres de las que se inclinan por la doble vida… así que… estaba pensando que…

-Quieres que dejemos todo en el olvido… - dijo ella con desilusión, sabía por qué lo decía él y no podía culparlo.

-Acaso no crees que es lo más acertado?

-Y si yo no estuviera con Josh?- preguntó ella con interés.

-Si no estuvieras con Josh… te haría el amor otra vez y no te dejaría abandonar la ciudad antes de casarte conmigo…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Es una lástima…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Por qué?- dijo él confundido.

-Porque yo preferiría casarme en New York… frente a todos mis amigos y familiares…

-Bueno… podríamos casarnos… ahí…- dijo y la miró sin comprender- espera un momento… te casarías conmigo?

-Realmente no me lo había planteado… supongo que si… - dijo ella y sonrió- lo único que se es que te amo… pero mi amor es tan fuerte como mi miedo de perderte…

-De qué estás hablando? No me perderás…- dijo él y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo posesivamente y ella comenzó a reir- de verdad me amas?

-Mucho…- dijo ella todavía riendo.

-Dios! Por qué no hicimos esto antes?- se lamentó él.

-No lo se…- dijo ella mirándolo de cerca- quizás no era el momento…- dijo pensativa.

-Puede ser…- dijo él y de pronto la hizo rodar hasta que quedó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla con intensidad.

-Hey… Castle… qué haces?- dijo ella riendo pero sorprendida.

-Trato de recuperar el tiempo perdido…- le dijo él entre besos.

-Bueno, pero rápido… tenemos un caso por resolver…- le dijo ella.

-Mmmm…- dijo él- como me gusta cuando me das ordenes, detective…- dijo él y ella rió a carcajadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció? Too much? Solo quería que fuera un poco más alegre!<br>**


End file.
